The Darkness to the Light
by valuablenicola
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin discover a horrific attack on Camelot, Arthur meets a side of Merlin he didn't know existed, Emrys. Set post-season 4 but not at all spoilery. Oneshot and prequel to The Smoke to the Fire. T for violence


**A/N So I was listening to Florence and the Machine's amazing album Ceremonials and the song **_**No Light, No Light**_** came. That is song is the basis for this story. Also this is kind of the prequel to my other story the Smoke to the Fire and it could stand alone, but yeah if you want to go read that. But read this first as it comes chronologically first and yeah. I hope you enjoy.**

_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

Arthur looked in horror at the bodies around them. Men, women, knights and children all lay slaughtered around him. He looked to Merlin, the manservant was pale and he seemed to be shaking. It was no wonder the sight in front of them was enough to make anyone scared. They had been out of town hunting when the attack took place, but close enough to hear the screams. They'd raced back to Camelot only to find the cobblestones of the lower town stained red with its people's blood.

Merlin was not scared contrary to what Arthur thought. He was angry. And it wasn't a great idea to make the last of the dragonlords angry, his magic surged protectively inside him. "Who could have done this?" He heard Arthur ask. The bile was too high in his throat for Merlin to answer the question. He had clenched his lips tight together knowing that if they parted he would not be in control of the magic running through him. He was struggling as it was to keep it in check. He felt like his body was on fire, like the magic was trying to force its way out through his very skin. He was Emrys, he was meant to protect, to heal. And here lay the people he was meant to protect, lying dead on their streets terrified looks on their faces. Merlin's inner dragon roared and a wind picked up behind him and without his even meaning to do it clouds thundered across the sky. He could feel the ancient magic of Camelot itself screaming for it's people. Merlin's shaking increased it was getting harder to control the power that was begging to be unleashed.

"Now I thought that would have been an easy question to answer brother" A cruel voice laughed from behind the pair. The King and the manservant froze.

"Morgana" Arthur spat out and the pair turned to face the smirking witch. Merlin's magic surged inside him and he clenched his fists desperate to control it. Behind the witch stood an army of cloaked men their swords in hand and the blood on them dripping to the ground. Merlin flinched as each drop hit the ground. "What have you done?" Arthur screamed.

"A fair punishment for choosing the wrong king I think" In that moment Merlin realised there was absolutely nothing left of the girl who had been his friend. This _thing_ that looked like her, smirked and laughed at the King. "Silly Arthur thinking he could get away with stealing my throne" She had a sickening patronising voice.

"It isn't your throne!" Arthur snapped back, his own anger was building very close to breaking point.

"Well it soon will be" Morgana produced a sword from under her cloak. She pointed it directly at Arthur. Her eyes flared gold as she began an incantation. Part of Merlin's brain that wasn't freaking out or controlling his very volatile magic noticed that her eyes were more red than gold now.

"So you're a coward as well as a fool" Everyone looked at him and it took Merlin a moment realise that it was his own voice that had said those words. Apparently there had been too many things for him to control and his mouth had decided it was tired of silence. To be honest he wasn't really built for silence it didn't suit him. His eyes focused on the body next to him that of a little girl her blond hair turning a disturbing brown and the daisies in it black. And something snapped inside him.

Morgana stopped what she was doing, her eyes returning to their normal brown and her sword hand lowering. "What did you say?" She spat looking madder than ever. Arthur cast a worried look at his manservant could Merlin never shut up? This would get him killed. "You have been a thorn in my side all along Merlin! I should have kill-"

"Wrong!" Merlin's voice was quiet. But in the total silence that surrounded them it was as loud as a thunder clap.

"What do you mean wrong?" the impatient witch screeched.

"I mean Merlin isn't here."

_**I was disappearing in plain sight,**_

_**Heaven help me,**_

_**I need to make it right**_

_**You want a revelation?**_

"What?" Arthur was the one who spoke first confusion laced in his voice. Had Merlin finally gone insane?

"Merlin's not here right now he'll get back to you" The manservant let out a laugh and threw his head back before bringing his completely golden eyes to rest on Morgana. "Hiya!" He gave a wide grin that normally so friendly on his face but this time looked terrifying. "I'm Emrys"

Morgana froze and backed away panic taking over her. "No!"She screamed, "You can't be! Not you!"

Merlin laughed and Arthur hadn't heard anything quite as disturbing. Morgana started running her feet slipping on the slick stones and then crawling in her haste to get away from the pale manservant. Merlin stopped laughing and Morgana froze where she was. Quite literally froze, her eyes stayed in their panicked state, her hair hanging in midair. Without a sound Merlin raised her in the air. "I gave you so many chances and this is how you repay me" Merlin's voice was cold and cruel, Morgana screamed "I gave you enough chances" His eyes were merciless as they flared a deep golden and Morgana's neck snapped with a loud crack. "Now she's stopped that annoying noise it's time to do something important"

"My lord?" One of the cloaked men that had been behind Morgana spoke up.

"Not now" Merlin said eyes still golden he knelt down by the body of the girl. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes flew open and Arthur gasped in shock as she sat up hurriedly. Merlin knelt beside her as the terrified girl saw the bodies of her friends next to her. She shrieked, Merlin spoke softly "go to the king" She moved quickly to Arthur.

The startled king didn't even process his actions but ended up with an arm wrapped around the child. "My lord Emrys?" The same man spoke again. "How did you do that?"

"A life for a life" he remarked bitterly. Now he flicked his molten gold gaze onto their figures. "Why?" he asked simply. "Why would you help her? These are innocent people that lay dead around you. Innocents you killed"

"Our families were innocent when Uther murdered them"

"I know, but do you see Uther standing here? Do you see Uther here killing, no I only see you. And you know what I think the wrong people are dead."

"My lord have mercy please!" The speaker backed up nervously as Merlin stood with a grace that Arthur didn't know he possessed and walked up to the group.

They all froze, their eyes bulged and a streams of blood ran down from their ears and then they collapsed. Each and every soldier falling to the ground like their strings had been cut. In the same movement the people of Camelot breathed in as one.

Arthur stared at Merlin. The manservant the man Arthur had thought was his best friend looked at the dead with disgust. "Mercy was over rated" he muttered, then turned back to Arthur. The king was shocked to see his eyes, the gold that boiled there was so different from his regular blue. "Sire" Emrys inclined his head and the gold turned back to blue. Merlin staggered slightly as reality returned he looked behind him at the bodies then at the people of Camelot who were staring at him in wonder and confusion. And then to Arthur who was looking at him with the worst mix of betrayal and fear the manservant had ever seen. His normally friendly eyes cold with hatred.

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_

_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_

_**A revelation in the light of day**_

Emrys the man who could destroy armies and summon demons stood absolutely still as Arthur finally spoke. "Sorcerer" He said it with an even tone with only the barest hint of disgust behind his words. "Guards!" He yelled looking at Merlin with dazed eyes. "Arrest him for use of magic" Merlin, his friend had just slaughtered hundreds without a care in the world and the sheer simplicity of his actions scared him. He half expected Merlin to fight but the raven haired man didn't. He raised an eyebrow at Arthur and followed the guards he had resurrected without a word. Merlin could control life and death he could do whatever he wanted. And Arthur half wished he didn't know that, if he didn't then maybe what was about to happen wouldn't.

_**You can't choose what stays and what fades away**_

**A/N So that's it, my prequel to the Smoke to the Fire. So now go read that. If you want to. And review, please review, I always welcome feedback. I hope you liked it, it was a bit darker than what I normally write. Uh, I'm pretty sure there were no major errors in the continuity but if you notice one tell me please. As always thanks to livebyinsanity who is my Beta and my best friend. Thanks babe XD, and to K, cause I never dedicated stuff to her. **


End file.
